xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan
'''Japan' is a country located in East Asia. It is the world's 10th-most-populous country, and is commonly referred to as the Land of the Rising Sun. History ''The Wolverine Flashback In 1945 during World War II, James Howlett was imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp in Nagasaki, when the Fat Man atomic bomb was launched from the B-29 bomber "Bockscar" on August 9. A young lieutenant named Ichirō Yashida was present and after the air raid sirens were blaring, he set to freeing the American prisoners of war, including Howlett. Howlett however refused to leave, as he stated there was no running away from a B-29 bomber. Private Yashida was then called over by his superiors, to commit the act of ''seppuku, to die by their own hand and not admit defeat by their enemy's. His comrades pulled out knives and proceeded to kill themselves, but before Yashida could do it, he was taken aback by the sheer force of the detonating bomb. He tried to bring the blade to his chest, only for Howlett to stop him, the pair running towards the safety of his prison cell. Howlett pushed Yashida into the well, covering his body with a metal plate whilst he bore the brunt of the atomic blast. Howlett was left incredibly scarred once the blast abated, and a shocked Yashida bore witness to his exponential healing ability. As a show of gratitude, Yashida bestowed upon Howlett his sword, Danzan (Separator in Japanese), but Howlett refused, stating that he would return for it some day. After the smoke cleared, Howlett and Yashida climbed up the well to observe the damage, and a tearful Yashida looked upon the ruins of his city. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Following the events of the story, an amnesiac Logan is drinking at a bar in Japan. The waitress asks him whether he is drinking to forget, when he replies that he is drinking to remember. X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To be added ''The Wolverine'' After the war, Yashida helped rebuild Japan and established the Yashida Corporation, a technology zaibatsu devoted to the wellbeing of its citizens through biotechnology. Yashida also became obsessed with mutants after his encounter with James Howlett, and began to explore means of replicating mutations to prolong his own life. After his natural life was coming to an end, Yashida tasked his granddaughter Yukio to travel the world searching for Logan, in order to thank him for saving his life, but also to offer a reprieve from the burden of his mutation. Logan agreed to return to Japan for one day, but become sidetracked by the tumultuous events surrounding the political conspiracy spearheaded by Yashida's son Shingen and the Chief of Justice Noburo Mori to kill Yashida's granddaughter and heir to the Yashida empire, Mariko Yashida. Following the death of Ichirō Yashida, Logan took it upon himself to protect Mariko with his life, despite the fact that his healing was suppressed. Logan eventually found out that Ichirō Yashida was in fact alive, kept contained within a life support armor suit made entirely of adamantium, and that he and Doctor Green planned to negate Logan's ability to heal so that he could be taken in and his healing permanently removed and transferred into Yashida's body. This plan was very nearly successful, but Mariko stepped in and threw a knife at her grandfather, incapacitating him long enough for Logan to kill him. At an airport in Japan, Logan bade farewell to Mariko with a kiss, and left with Yukio, whom he considered her bodyguard. External Links * Category:Locations Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Locations Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Locations Category:The Wolverine Locations Category:Asia Category:Countries Category:Japan